


Is that a baton on your belt or are you just happy to see me?

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Magnus Bane, Cop Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Alec Lightwood, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Magnus is pulled over for speeding. Officer Lightwood is beautiful and when he offers Magnus a way out of the ticket, Magnus agrees.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 22
Kudos: 336





	Is that a baton on your belt or are you just happy to see me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieselfh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieselfh/gifts).

> This was live written over on the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) Discord Server. It's an 18+ discord server for people who love Shadowhunters and wanna meet like minded people <3  
Thank you to lieselfh for this idea!!! :D

Magnus drives home after a long day, going his usual route. It’s dark outside, the sun already setting. He curses himself for staying so late at work, hating the way he’s leaving his fiancé waiting. Alec’s always so sweet, so understanding. Magnus just wishes he didn’t  _ have _ to be. 

He’s only a few blocks away from his loft when lights begin to flash in his rear view mirror. Magnus curses, unease settling in his belly. 

He pulls his car into an abandoned parking lot, putting his car into park and leaning his head against the back of his seat. Just. Fucking. Great.

Magnus lets out a sigh before quickly taking out his license. He watches in his left side mirror as a tall, dark haired officer uncurls from the cop car. Magnus sits up straighter, checking his reflection in the rear view mirror, just making sure his makeup still looks good. 

Magnus rolls down his mirror, putting on his best smile as the man leans down, practically folding himself in half to get eye to eye with Magnus. The fucker even has on dark sunglasses which he tips forward and looks over, pretty hazel eyes meeting Magnus'. 

"Hello, Officer."

The officer seems to be no nonsense. He holds out his hand and says, "License and registration, please."

"Magnus Bane," the officer reads, his voice making Magnus shiver and he resists the urge to squirm in his seat. "That's a beautiful name."

Magnus blushes despite himself. He looks up at the officer, finding the officer watching him. He smiles. "Thank you."

The officer gives a little nod before handing Magnus' papers back. "Unfortunately, Magnus, I'm gonna have to write you a ticket."

Magnus startles. "Excuse me?"

"Mhmm," tall, dark, and handsome hums. "You were speeding."

"I was going 26!"

The officer raises a brow. "This is a 25."

Magnus' mouth opens wide in shock. "Are you serious right now?"

"Very." Then the officer takes his glasses off fully, leaning even further into Magnus' window. The tiniest smile plays at his full lips and Magnus' eyes are drawn to them, especially as the officer licks his lips. "How about a deal?"

Magnus bites his bottom lip. "What sort of deal?"

"I won't give you a ticket. For a small exchange."

Magnus' heart speeds up. His hands grip the steering wheel tight enough to turn his knuckles white. He feels drawn to this man, more than he's felt in a long time. "But officer," Magnus whispers. "I have a fiance waiting for me at home."

The officer looks at him a moment. "It'll be our little secret. No one has to know, sweetheart."

Eventually, Magnus nods just the tiniest bit but it's enough to have the officer smiling. And  _ wow _ what a beautiful view that is. 

The officer opens the door, helping Magnus out of his car. When their hands meet, Magnus' belly bursts with butterflies, his cock slowly filling with blood. Once he's stood up, he realizes he's slightly shorter than the officer, having to look up slightly to meet his eyes. 

Magnus finally notices his uniform,  _ Lightwood _ written across the breast. 

"Officer Lightwood, what do you have planned for me?"

All of the breath is knocked from Magnus' lungs as his back hits the side of his car, Officer Lightwood crowding against him. The officer's hands grip his hips almost painfully, holding him in place as his mouth tickles at Magnus' ear. 

"Here's what going to happen, sweetheart," the officer whispers huskily. "I'm going to bend you over the hood of my vehicle and raw you until you're screaming. Your ass is gonna earn your way out of this ticket. Understood?"

If the officer wasn't literally holding him against the car, Magnus knows his knees would have buckled, forcing him to the ground. 

"Yes," Magnus answers, nodding his head vigorously. "Please, Officer. Whatever you want."

And with that, Officer Lightwood is pulling back and taking Magnus' lips in a fierce kiss. There's little finesse or skill, all tongue and nipping teeth. It makes Magnus squirm where he's pinned between the car and the officer's hips. He lets out a moan as he feels the hard, hot line of the officer's erection, the evidence of how much the officer is enjoying this.

Magnus shoves his hips forward as best as he can, silenting begging for more. Pleasure races through him as their fronts collide, their erections bumping together through their clothes. He pulls back, tipping his head back against the car in order to catch his breath, only to have the officer latch on to the underside of his jaw. His mouth moves along Magnus' throat, making him pant and groan in pleasure. 

"Oh, fuck," Magnus grits out through clenched teeth. "No marks," he gasps out. 

"Oh, right," the officer says with a smirk, licking his lips. "Can't have your fiance finding out about this, can we?" 

The officer leans down, wrapping his hands around the back of Magnus' thighs,  _ lifting _ him up off the ground. Magnus lets out a surprised yelp, wrapping his legs and arms around the officer. 

"Is that a baton on your belt or are you just happy to see me?" Magnus asks, trying to be cheeky. It's not as convincing as he's like as he lets out a whimper of pleasure as those big hands squeeze his ass. 

"Oh, sweetheart, this  _ baton _ is all for you."

The officer lays Magnus on his back on the hood of his cop car and a thrill goes through Magnus' body. He can't believe he's actually doing this, holy shit. He's always had sexy fantasies about cops but now it's actually coming true. He can barely believe it. For a second, he wonders if this is just another one of his wet dreams. Right up until the officer is biting down on Magnus' throat. Real. This is  _ real _ . 

The officer's hands move over Magnus' chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. The cool night air makes him shudder but the warmth of the officer's hands soothe him. 

"Please," Magnus murmurs, his face burning as he begs. But he doesn't stop because he  _ can't _ . 

The officer quickly opens Magnus' pants, sliding them and his boxers down over his hips. WIthout giving any warning, he picks Magnus up and flips him over onto his front, his feet hitting the ground. "Oh god," he murmurs, looking over his shoulder and watching as the officer stares down at his exposed ass. 

"Fuck. You're beautiful," the officer murmurs before falling to his knees.

"Wait," Magnus yelps, putting a hand on the officer's shoulder. 

"What is it?"

"If you're gonna eat my ass can I at least know your name?"

The officer gives an amused snort before answering, "Alec. Now you know what to scream." Then he gives Magnus a wink before diving in. 

"Oh, Jesus," Magnus calls out as Alec dives between his cheeks. The feeling of his hot, wet tongue is overwhelming and Magnus scrambles for purchase, finding nothing but the cool flatness of the car hood. 

Alec's tongue draws tiny circles against his hole until his knees are shaking from the pleasure. He can feel himself relaxing, turning loose and open. He hears the familiar snap of lube. Looking to the side, he watches as Alec slicks up his fingers before plunging two into his ass. 

"Fuck. Yes." Alec stands up, his fingers never stopping their movements, driving Magnus higher and higher. "Did you just have that in your utility belt?"

"Always prepared," Alec says, leaning against Magnus and mouthing just behind his ear. 

"Lucky for me."

Two fingers quickly becomes three and by then, Magnus is sweating, panting, and fucking  _ ready _ . "Please, Alec. Please. Fuck me already. Come on."

"Wow," Alec breathes, his hot breath fanning over Magnus' neck. "You sound so fucking pretty when you beg."

Magnus sticks his ass back, thrusting himself on Alec's fingers, wanting more. He feels desperate, willing to do anything to get what he wants. Thankfully, Officer Lightwood doesn't make him wait any longer. He opens his slacks, only enough to pull his erection free. 

The slick sound of Alec getting his cock wet has Magnus biting his bottom lip, keeping the moan that threatens to escape in. He widens his legs as best as he can while his pants are still around his thighs. 

"Ready, sweetheart?" Alec asks, one big hand gripping Magnus' hip. 

"Yes! Please!"

Magnus lets out a long breath, his forehead connecting to the cool hood as the blunt head of Alec's cock touches his hole. Alec completely sinks into his body on one long thrust. Their hips are tight together and Magnus feels so fucking  _ full _ . He feels like he can't breathe, can't move, can't even think, because all that matters is the way Officer Lightwood fills him so fucking completely. 

"Yeah," Alec hisses. "So worth letting you out of your ticket. You feel so good. Shit."

Magnus tightens around Alec's cock, forcing a moan from the officer's throat and it fills Magnus with confidence. Feeling bold, he begins to thrust, pulling forward until only the tip is still inside his ass before thrusting back hard, fucking himself of Alec's cock. 

Alec pulls away completely and Magnus makes a high pitched whine, feeling absolutely devastated at being empty. His arms are pulled away from the hood of the car, pinned behind his back. There's a click before his wrists are encircled by cold metal. 

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," he murmurs, his cock throbbing with need. 

"There we go," Officer Lightwood says. "Now I can properly fuck you. Make sure you know your place, sweetheart."

Magnus moans as Alec rubs the head of his cock around Magnus' hole, teasing him. He thrusts in, only pushing the head of his cock into his ass before pulling back. He repeats that motion over and over until his hole is gaping open, begging to be properly filled. 

"Fuck you," Magnus grounds out, frustration building. 

"Nah," Alec says cheekily. "I think  _ I _ will be fucking  _ you _ ."

And with that, Alec is shoving in. Magnus slides up the car hood with the force of it, nothing keeping him in place other than the hold Alec has on his cuffed hands. Alec doesn't hold back, fucking into Magnus is long, hard thrusts until they're both panting and sweating. 

"Fuck. You feel so good, sweetheart. So fucking tight around me."

"Alexander!" Magnus shouts, the sound echoing through the empty parking lot. Magnus turns his head, looking over at the road, his body tensing as he remembers where he is, that  _ anyone _ could drive by and see them. "Oh god."

"You gonna come for me?" Alec murmurs, blanketing his body against Magnus', his hips continuing to piston into Magnus' body. "Come on, I wanna feel you tighten around me. Milk my orgasm right out of me"

Alec's dirty talk has him right on the edge, his balls drawing up tight to his body. "Please. Need your hand."

Alec's big palm wraps around his cock, pulling at it in rough thrusts. It's enough to throw him head first into his orgasm. "Oh fuck! Alexander!"

Alec pegs his prostate as his hand works his cock. He spills over Alec's hand, feeling it drip onto the car below him, marking Alec's cop car. Magnus' head grows foggy with bliss as Alec continues to fuck him. Those big hands moving to his hips, sliding over his belly and chest. 

"I'm gonna come," Alec hisses before he slams forward, burying himself in Magnus' ass. Magnus moans long and low as he feels Alec twitch inside him, the warmth of his come feeling so fucking good. 

Alec rests his forehead against Magnus' shoulder as they pant, trying to catch their breath. 

After a moment, Alec pulls back gently, sliding himself free. He zips his pants back up and Magnus glares at him for looking so put together while Magnus is still cuffed in place, looking like a fucked out mess. 

Alec leans down, kissing Magnus' lower back before helping him into his pants. Then he takes off the cuffs, taking a moment to rub at his wrist, making sure they're okay. Warmth blossoms in Magnus' chest at the way Alec is taking care of him. 

He stands up slowly, wondering how he's supposed to drive home when his legs feel like jelly. 

"This was fun," Officer Lightwood says, a blush rising up on his cheeks. "If you ever wanna do this again, come speeding on this road again."

Magnus snorts as he buttons up his shirt. "Whatever you say, darling." He walks over to his car, getting in and wincing as he sits down, feeling Alec's come wetting the back of his slacks. Good thing he's almost home. Then he leans out the window and calls out, "See you at home, Alexander!"

"I'll follow you there," Alec answers with a smile. He ducks down, giving Magnus a kiss through the open window before walking back to his cruiser. 

Best. Day. Ever. 


End file.
